Napoleon
Napoleon Bonaparte (Ajaccio (Corsica), 15 augustus 1769 — Sint-Helena, 5 mei 1821) was Eerste Consul van Frankrijk (1799 - 1804) en daarna keizer der Fransen (1804 - 1815). Napoleon is vooral belangrijk als militair leider van het Franse leger in deze periodes, en is verder bekend door zijn heerschappij als vorst in het Frankrijk van na de revolutie, door zijn veldtocht naar Moskou en door zijn ondergang in Waterloo. De combinatie legerleider - staatshoofd, en dit op Europese schaal, maakt hem tot alleenheerser (of dictator) van een groot deel van Europa rond het jaar 1800. Zijn functies waren als volgt: *Eerste Consul van Frankrijk van 11 november 1799 tot 18 mei 1804 *Keizer der Fransen van 1804 tot 6 april 1814 en van 20 maart tot 22 juni 1815 *Koning van Italië van 31 maart 1805 tot 1814 *Beschermheer van de Rijnbond van 12 juni 1806 tot 1813. Jeugd Napoleone Bonaparte werd geboren in Ajaccio op het eiland Corsica. Hij was als volwassene niet echt groot van gestalte: ongeveer 1.67m maar viel hierin niet bijzonder op bij zijn tijdgenoten. De gemiddelde Italiaan van zijn generatie was van dezelfde lengte. De verhalen dat Napoleon een echt 'onderdeurtje' was zijn waarschijnlijk terug te voeren op spotprenten in de Britse pers. Zijn ouders collaboreerden met de Franse bezetting op Corsica. Hierdoor kon Napoleon een studiebeurs in Frankrijk krijgen. Hij studeerde aan de militaire scholen van Brienne en Parijs. Toen hij deze laatste verliet was hij tweede luitenant van de artillerie. Maar de jonge held zoekt naar carrièremogelijkheden en keert terwijl Frankrijk van alle kanten wordt aangevallen terug naar Corsica in een poging zich op te dringen als opvolger van Paoli, de vrijheidsstrijder. Het lukt hem in 1792 de positie van luitenant-kolonel te veroveren in de koningsgezinde Corsicaanse Nationale Garde. Voor het uitbreken van de Franse Revolutie vinden we de jonge Napoleon echter weer terug in Frankrijk; hij sloot zich hierbij aan. In Corsica was hij niet meer gewenst en verdacht van "heulen met de vijand" (Frankrijk) In 1793 nam hij, nu als kapitein van de "revolutionaire" artillerie, deel aan de verovering van Toulon op, door de Engelsen gesteunde, Franse koningsgezinden. Hiervoor kreeg hij een eervolle vermelding en werd hij benoemd tot brigadegeneraal, op 24-jarige leeftijd. Napoleon aan de macht In maart 1796 kreeg Napoleon als 26-jarige het bevel over het Franse leger aan het Italiaanse front, een leger van ongeveer 30.000 man. Er was gebrek aan voedsel en kleding, waardoor ook vechtlust en motivatie ontbraken. Napoleon deed hen grootse beloften om het moreel van de troepen op te vijzelen: zo zei hij bijvoorbeeld tegen zijn soldaten dat hij ze naar de rijkste plekken ter wereld zou leiden, waar ze eer, roem en rijkdom zouden krijgen. En zo trok het leger naar Italië. De Italiaanse veldtocht moest vanuit drie richtingen worden uitgevoerd. Het leger moest volgens opdracht van de regering (het Directoire), door de Povlakte en langs de Etsch naar Wenen trekken, terwijl de Oostenrijkse hoofdstad vanuit het noorden zou worden aangevallen door het Samber-en-Maasleger. Napoleon wist dit wel, maar had zo zijn eigen ideeën. Hij was namelijk heel goed in het vinden van de zwakke plek van zijn tegenstanders. En zo versloeg hij ze een voor een. Eerst veroverde hij Illesimo en daarna Milaan. Napoleon liet buiten medeweten van de Franse regering om zijn tegenstanders verdragen volgens zijn eigen voorwaarden ondertekenen. Hij dwong de Kerkelijke Staat en de hertogen van Parma & Piacenza en Modena & Reggio tot een wapenstilstand. Napoleon veroverde Italië en hij liet de bevolking zware schattingen betalen, die hij naar Parijs stuurde om de regering daar rustig te houden. Ook moesten de veroverde gebieden dezelfde grondwet aannemen als Frankrijk. De successen van Napoleon in Italië bleven ook in Frankrijk niet onopgemerkt en hij werd steeds populairder bij het Franse volk. Napoleon was nu overal bekend en was door zijn overwinningen de held van Frankrijk geworden. Na de overwinningen in Italië - dat hij later zijn Italië noemde - ging hij naar Egypte, want hij wilde ook gebieden in het Oosten hebben. De regering wilde eigenlijk dat hij oorlog tegen Engeland voerde, maar Napoleon was van mening dat de Engelsen het best bestreden konden worden door hun handel in het Oosten te blokkeren. Hij behaalde de overmacht en trok via Malta Egypte binnen. Al snel veroverde hij Egypte, maar Engeland won enkele dagen later, op 1 augustus 1798, een zeeslag (Slag op de Nijl) en had daardoor het Middellandse-Zeegebied in handen, waardoor Napoleons leger in Egypte vastzat. Ook Oostenrijk, Turkije, Rusland en Napels verklaarden de Fransen de oorlog. Hierdoor verloor Frankrijk al zijn bezittingen in Italië, op Genua na. Maar toen Napoleon de Franse toestand vernam, ontsnapte hij uit Egypte en trok naar Parijs. Hij kreeg de steun van het volk, omdat men met de huidige regering ontevreden was. Hij zette de regering af (wat het begin van een nieuw tijdperk betekende). Er kwam een nieuwe grondwet, die inhield dat er drie mannen, consuls genaamd, de macht kregen. Het Consulaat werd op 15 december 1799 geïnstalleerd. Napoleon werd de eerste consul, Charles François Lebrun derde consul. Zij mochten 10 jaar aan de macht blijven, maar eigenlijk had alleen de eerste consul, Napoleon, de macht over heel Frankrijk in handen. Hij deed er alles aan Frankrijk weer op de been te krijgen, en hij begreep dat je een land het beste kon opbouwen als er vrede was. Napoleon bood Engeland en Oostenrijk vrede aan, maar deze waren het niet eens met de voorwaarden en besloten samen een bondgenootschap tegen Frankrijk te vormen. Hierdoor braken er weer nieuwe oorlogen uit, maar het leger van Napoleon won uiteindelijk toch. Op 9 februari 1801 werd in Lunéville het vredesverdrag door Oostenrijk en Napels getekend. Het bondgenootschap tussen Oostenrijk en Engeland was inmiddels verbroken. Door dit vredesverdrag kreeg Frankrijk weer in het grootste deel van Italië de macht. Later tekende ook Rusland het vredesverdrag. Op 15 augustus van datzelfde jaar sloot Napoleon een overeenkomst met Paus Pius VII, genoemd het Concordaat. Zo werd Napoleon ook geliefd bij de katholieken. Op 27 maart 1802 werd eindelijk ook vrede gesloten met de Engelsen. Dit maakte Napoleon immens populair. Het volk bepaalde dat hij consul voor het leven zou worden, en door middel van een nieuwe grondwet, waarin bepaald werd dat hij zelf verdragen mocht sluiten en zelf rechterlijke beslissingen ongeldig mocht verklaren, verstevigde hij zijn machtspositie. Napoleon werd alleenheerser over Frankrijk. Frankrijk was een dictatuur geworden. Maar Napoleon wilde meer dan consul voor het leven zijn, en hij liet zich door de senaat tot "Keizer der Fransen" uitroepen. Door een volksstemming gebeurde dit dan ook. Op 2 december 1804 kroonde Napoleon zichzelf in aanwezigheid van Paus Pius VII in de Notre-Dame van Parijs tot Keizer. Later werd hij door dezelfde paus na zijn aanvallen op pauselijke staten geëxcommuniceerd. Evaluatie: zijn kwaliteiten en foute inschattingen Napoleon was als militair in opleiding uitzonderlijk goed in rekenen en kaartlezen. Het rekenen paste hij toe in de artillerie: het berekenen van een kanonschot, en het gebruiken van die wijsheid. Het kaartlezen gebruikte hij zijn leven lang om vanaf (vaak slordige en foute) kaarten een goede positie en opstelling na te streven. Het blijkt dat Napoleon de slagen won, die hij op zijn zelfgekozen slagveld voerde. Een combinatie van die twee kundes leidde tot de kunde van hem dat hij een legerverplaatsing over vele honderden kilometers kon plannen, en daardoor een belangrijk of beslissend voordeel kon halen. Napoleon was een groot organisator. Hij heeft talloze bestuurlijke vernieuwingen doorgevoerd en in heel Europa een voorbeeld van een strak geregeld en doeltreffend bewind nagelaten. Hij was ook een bekwaam wetgever. Hij beging de fout dat hij het belang van de Engelse blokkade van Europese continentale havens (van Marseille tot aan Riga) onderschatte. Merkwaardig was dat de blokkade eenzijdig was; Frankrijk exporteerde graan en zonder dat graan zou Engeland verhongerd zijn. Napoleon dacht nog in Mercantilistische termen en dacht dat het stilleggen van de Britse export de Britse economie zou ruïneren. Napoleon verkeek zich, zoals Hitler ruim een eeuw later, op het effect van de extreme koude en de enorme afstanden in Rusland vergeleken met die van westelijk Europa. Daardoor had men te maken met zeer lange aanvoerlijnen en geen mogelijkheid tot ruil van krijgsgevangenen. De Spaanse veroveringstocht was een kostbaar fiasco. De strijd tegen Wellington en de Spaanse opstandelingen heeft vele duizenden doden gekost en in 1814 stonden de Engelsen voor Toulouse. Napoleon ontwikkelde zich meer en meer tot een tiran. Censuur en een uitgebreide geheime politie onderdrukten alle kritiek op de keizer. Door steeds jongere rekruten op te roepen en voortdurend oorlog te blijven voeren heeft Napoleon Frankrijk demografisch en economisch uitgeput. Napoleon was een zeer bekwaam propagandist van zijn eigen zaak maar een slecht redenaar. Zowel bij zijn optreden voor de "Raad der Ouden" in Saint-Cloud tijdens zijn staatsgreep in 1799 als bij zijn rede voor de Senaat na de nederlaag in Rusland heeft Napoleon staan hakkelen en een zeer slechte figuur geslagen. Bondgenoten en vijanden Bondgenoten De eerste bondgenoten van Napoleon waren allerlei landen die al vóór zijn machtovername onder Franse leiding stonden. Zo kreeg hij de beschikking over Nederland en delen van Duitsland en Italië. Hij zette daar verschillende familieleden op de troon. In 1801 voegden Oostenrijk en Rusland zich hierbij. Engeland sloot zich in 1802 aan. Napoleon had toen voldoende politieke rust en kon beginnen met de heropbouw van Frankrijk. Engeland was maar tijdelijk een bondgenoot, en van alle tegenstanders van Napoleon was Engeland de belangrijkste. Vijanden Napoleon werd in eerste instantie door de Europese staten gezien als degene die in Frankrijk de onrust na de Franse Revolutie de kop wist in te drukken. Zijn veroveringsdrift en zijn monarchistische neigingen boezemden dan weer vrees in. Ook zijn 'zelfkroning' tot keizer werd door de vorstenhuizen niet gewaardeerd. Vanaf 1803 kreeg Napoleon daardoor steeds meer vijanden. Engeland was de eerste die het bondgenootschap opzegde, daarna sloten Rusland, Zweden, het Heilige Roomse Rijk, Oostenrijk en Napels zich hierbij aan en samen verklaarden ze Frankrijk de oorlog. De Oostenrijkers vielen Beieren binnen en Napoleon vocht terug. Hij versloeg een groot Oostenrijks leger bij Ulm, en ging toen door naar Wenen en bezette de Oostenrijkse hoofdstad. De Oostenrijkse en Russische legers wilden Wenen terugveroveren maar dit lukte hen niet. Deze slag werd in Austerlitz beslecht. De Russische veldtocht van "La Grande Armée" Het bondgenootschap van Rusland met Frankrijk leidde tot klachten van de Russische handel en nijverheid. Zij waren grotendeels afhankelijk van handelsbetrekkingen met Engeland, terwijl één van de voorwaarden van het bondgenootschap deelname aan de blokkade van Engeland was. Dit stond namelijk in het Continentaal Stelsel. De Russische tsaar, Alexander I, zag dat zijn economie schade opliep, en trachtte deze voorwaarden te verzachten. Napoleon bleek echter doof voor deze klachten, en uiteindelijk herstelde de tsaar het contact met zijn oude handelspartner Engeland. Op 31 december 1810 liet Rusland weten geen bondgenoot meer te willen zijn van Frankrijk. Napoleon was het hier niet mee eens, en trok naar Rusland; hij had het plan om heel Europa te veroveren. In 1812 maakten Frankrijk en Rusland zich dan ook klaar voor de oorlog. Napoleon stelde een leger van 500.000 man van verschillende nationaliteiten samen aan de oostgrens van het huidige Polen. Naast Fransen (50% bij infanterie, 35% bij cavalerie) waren ook Italianen, Polen, Pruisen, Zwitsers, Nederlanders, Duitsers en Spanjaarden vertegenwoordigd. Het leger werd "La Grande Armée" genoemd. Op 22 juni verklaarde Napoleon aan Rusland de oorlog. Hij inspecteerde zijn troepen die dag. De volgende dag begon hij met de oversteek van de rivier de Memel. De oversteek werd gecompleteerd op 24 juni, waarna hij Rusland verder binnenviel. "Over twee maanden vraagt Rusland mij om vrede" ('Avant deux mois, la Russie me demandera la paix'), zei hij. Helaas voor Napoleon werd er niet gevochten in Finland (door de Zweden), en ook niet via de Balkan. Toen de Russen zagen hoe groot het leger van Napoleon was, trokken ze zich terug. Op hun terugweg pasten ze de tactiek van de verschroeide aarde toe, ze vernielden alles wat maar bruikbaar zou kunnen zijn voor Napoleon, en vergiftigden zelfs de waterputten. In het leger van Napoleon braken dan ook allerlei besmettelijke ziekten uit. Napoleon had gedacht de Russen vlak over de grens al te verslaan en verder van het veroverde land te leven, maar moest een uitputtende tocht maken met schermutselingen en gebrek aan voorraden. Op 15 augustus, de verjaardag van Napoleon, bereikte zijn leger de Dnjepr. Confrontaties met het Russische leger werden door Napoleon gewonnen, maar doordat de Russen zich steeds verder terugtrokken werd hij steeds dieper Rusland ingelokt. Na 800 kilometer in 82 dagen bereikte hij Moskou. Op dat moment was al meer dan de helft van het leger van Napoleon omgekomen, en nog steeds had hij geen beslissende slag kunnen leveren. De Russische verliezen waren groter, maar de Russen konden deze nog aanzuiveren. Het Russische leger onder aanvoering van veldmaarschalk Michail Koetoezov had besloten Moskou niet te verdedigen, maar de stad te evacueren, en ook het leger oostelijk van Moskou terug te trekken. Napoleon "kreeg" Moskou wel, maar de tsaar hoefde zich niet over te geven. Bovendien staken de Russen ook hun eigen "tweede hoofdstad" in brand om zo Napoleon uit te putten. De Russen wilden geen vredesverdrag, en door tekort aan voedsel kon Napoleon niet anders doen dan zich terugtrekken. De grote brand in Moskou droeg zeker bij aan de Russische eindzege, maar de gouverneur Rostoptsjin beleefde er weinig plezier aan. Het aanstichten van de brand is hem tot zijn dood kwalijk genomen. De terugtocht uit Rusland was verschrikkelijk. De voedseltekorten waren zo erg dat de soldaten zelfs katten en paarden opaten. Ze moesten alles doen om in leven te blijven. Na de herfstregens volgde de Russische winter, met temperaturen ver beneden het vriespunt. Behalve door de honger overleden nu ook vele soldaten door bevriezing. Toen het leger de rivier de Berezina overstak, begaf een van de geïmproviseerde bruggen het, en vele soldaten kwamen in het ijskoude water om. Het leger werd ook steeds aangevallen, en toen ze op 18 december 1812 de Russische grens bereikten waren er nog maar ongeveer 18.000 soldaten in leven. Napoleon wist dat de tocht naar Rusland een enorme blunder was, maar gaf de strenge winter hiervan de schuld. De rampzalig verlopen veldtocht leidde tot een anti-Franse stemming in alle landen onder Frans gezag en tot onrust in Italië, de Nederlanden en Zwitserland. In Spanje raakten de Fransen in het defensief. Pruisen, tot dan toe een onwillige bondgenoot, verklaarde de keizer de oorlog. Rusland stond dus niet langer alleen. Frankrijk gaf zich echter nog niet gewonnen en versterkte zijn leger. In mei 1813 versloegen de Fransen hun Pruisische en Russische tegenstanders te Lützen en bij de Slag bij Bautzen. Maar in augustus 1813 rukten drie tegen Napoleon verbonden legers op naar Saksen (de Oostenrijkers, een Russisch-Pruisisch leger en een legermacht van Zweden en Russen). Tussen 16 en 19 oktober vond bij Leipzig de grote Volkerenslag plaats, waarin Napoleon verpletterend werd verslagen. De keizer trok zich vervolgens terug achter de Rijn. Ondanks zijn desastreuze nederlaag hoopte hij Frankrijk nog voor een invasie te kunnen behoeden. Met zijn resterende troepen (ondanks een tekort aan manschappen) kon hij toch nog de geallieerden een tijdje op afstand houden. Maar toen Napoleon naar Lotharingen trok om de geallieerde bevoorradingslijnen af te snijden, openden de Verbondenen onverwacht hun offensief richting de Franse hoofdstad. Deze bleek niet voldoende voorbereid op een dergelijke aanval. Op 31 maart 1814 werd Parijs veroverd. Napoleon werd op 6 april 1814 gedwongen afstand te doen van de troon, en werd verbannen naar Elba, een eiland in de Middellandse Zee vlakbij de kust van Italië. Lodewijk XVIII nam de macht in Frankrijk over. Deze ging echter tot nieuwe zuiveringen over (Witte Terreur). De Honderd Dagen van Elba naar Waterloo Tien maanden na de verbanning naar Elba ontsnapte Napoleon en ging hij terug naar Parijs. Hij reisde via de naar hem vernoemde 'route Napoleon' naar Grenoble, kreeg steun van legeronderdelen, en verder. Hij kreeg de steun van het volk omdat het niet tevreden was met Lodewijk XVIII. Deze gaf nog wel opdracht Napoleon te arresteren, maar alle agenten en legers die werden gestuurd liepen naar Napoleon over. Het volk was de Witte Terreur zat, en bij het leger was Napoleon nog altijd zeer populair. Zij namen het op voor Napoleon, en Lodewijk vluchtte. De geallieerden, die op dat moment juist in Wenen een congres (zie Congres van Wenen) hadden belegd om de nieuwe grenzen van Europa te bepalen, schrokken hiervan. Napoleon verslagen bij Waterloo Nadat Napoleon de macht weer had overgenomen verklaarde hij slechts Frankrijk vreedzaam te willen regeren. De geallieerden geloofden hier niets van, dus stelde hij een nieuw leger samen. Rusland, Oostenrijk, Pruisen en Engeland maakten zich klaar voor een nieuwe oorlog, Napoleon moest zich verdedigen om niet al te kwetsbaar over te komen. Napoleon wilde met zijn leger de eeuwige vijand Engeland verslaan. De Fransen en de Engelsen troffen elkaar vlak bij Waterloo. Napoleon viel meerdere keren aan, maar de Engelsen hielden stand en toen de Pruisen zich bij de Engelsen aansloten, verloor Napoleon op 18 juni 1815 de slag bij Waterloo. Door zijn soldaten aan hun lot over te laten, kon Napoleon ontsnappen. Hij vluchtte naar de havenstad Rochefort en wilde daarvandaan naar de Verenigde Staten. De haven werd door de Engelsen geblokkeerd, en Napoleon zag geen andere uitweg dan zich over te geven. Op 22 juni 1815 moest Napoleon voor de tweede keer afstand doen van de troon en dit keer voorgoed. Van Waterloo naar St. Helena, en naar Parijs De Engelsen beloofden hem aanvankelijk asiel in hun eigen land, maar eenmaal met Napoleon in handen verbraken ze die belofte en verbanden ze de keizer naar het afgelegen eiland Sint-Helena in de Atlantische Oceaan nabij Zuid-Afrika, waar hij overigens met respect door zijn bewakers werd behandeld. Napoleon bracht zijn laatste jaren door met tuinieren en het schrijven van zijn herinneringen. Gedurende zijn zesjarige verblijf op Sint-Helena werd Napoleon onder anderen terzijde gestaan door graaf Charles Jean Francois Tristan de Montholon, een voormalig brigadegeneraal, die later executeur testamentair van de keizer werd. Op 5 mei 1821 stierf Napoleon Bonaparte op Sint-Helena, hij was toen 51 jaar oud. Bron *Wikipedia Category:Personen